


Water Lilies

by MR01



Series: Mend [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #thats just facts, Correlating one-shots, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Excuse to write porn, F/M, Good and Evil, I just gotta say Wally West is a snack, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Nora's not really dead anymore but Thawne isn't going to tell anyone, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Thawne Is out of prison both physically and space-time wise thanks to the Negative Speed force.





	1. Echo (Nora/Eobard)

* * *

To recap the day's activities they (Team Flash) had battled against Thawne.

He escaped from Prison, Death Row and his own execution no less.

A feat thought by most people completely impossible yet that is what Eobard embodies.

He was a prisoner, an evil Mastermind, her mentor.

She saw him as a victim of circumstance and someone who had learned from their mistakes, a repentant being.

Not devoid of love or compassion even though it never came in droves.

Know she sees the truth. Regards him for what he is. 

Man. Villian. God. That and so much more.

At the end they had lost. He ran free.

Now there is no longer any doubt in her mind.

He belongs to the world.

She had died more like disappeared from space and time completely.

Nora West-Allen had ceased to exist all in a flash, a blink of an eye.

Yet he had single handedly found a way to bring her back.

To bring her home. Into his arms and in his bed.

This was inevitable. She knew this from the beginning. Deep down had always wanted it.

* * *

 He is holding her against his shower wall. 

Her fingers in his hair as the other caresses his chest.

Feeling his heartbeat and muscles against her skin.

She thinks she is in love with him. 

Little does she know that in this moment he thinks so too.

Water and soap, grime and blood running down their bodies as he thrusts inside of her.

His tongue rolling over a nipple before sucking gently as he grips her hips harder with his other hand.

Icy blue eyes meeting hers when she screams for him.

Dragging out his name as he stays still, buried in her.

Balls deep and she thinks she's going to die again because again he is building her up only to make it so that she can't unwind.

He must see something in her that he likes because a flash of affection flickers in his eyes before he kisses her forehead. Gasping as a few curse words leave him then he is  moving again.

She is definitely going to die.

This time of intense pleasure.

Complete overload. 

Kissing her gently. Lips brushing against hers in contrast to his now brutal pace.

When he comes it is her name on his lips.

She is the luckiest person alive. Nora knows that now. He makes her come harder than she has in her life and she had always thought she was leaning more towards girls.

* * *

 They are on his mattress and this is her sixth or is it seventh time cumming in a matter of hours.

He is having his revenge and taking his time. Making her beg and scream. Lose herself to her desires.

He takes care of her. She cannot help the words that spill from her anymore. Everything he is and has is just too damn much.

"Thawne you can't do this..please, please.. ohh yeah..My G-..Ah Daddy! Mhm."

The word slips out leaving her mortified at the implications and him chuckling lightly before kissing her temple, growing serious as he groans in her ear.

Nora throws her head back as she gasps in surprise and pleasure when he kicks it up a notch.

Vibrates his thick, longs fingers inside of her quicker than before.

Massaging her clit delicately slow with one hand in contrast to his other plunging deeper in and out of her so damn wet pussy mercilessly.

She is going to come in seconds if he continues this pace.

Her eyes widened as electricity overwhelms her at the words.

"Watch me Little Runner." An evil smile overtaking his features as his eyes glow red and she bites her lip hard at the implications.


	2. Foreign (Eobard/Ralph)

* * *

_"You are supposed to be dead."_ Thawne had spoken the words as if they were meant to be a sealed deal.

And Ralph he had felt bile rise up in his throat at the notion of it. His past, now shifted reality.

A moments pause to let that thought settle in. Just barely register. He doesn't believe his own words.

Hoping that externally they do not lack a note of conviction he clearly cannot conjure when he says.  _"Yeah? Well so are you."_

The words, their previous interaction and the whole Nora dying only to leave Barry, Iris alike both a hard to watch mess.

They are broken and helplessly trying to hold themselves together, upright in front of each other.

"I'm going out for Java. I could really use some fresh air. You want anything? I-if you want you can come with me." Barry does not bother to look at him or acknowledge his presence really and Ralph stands there awkwardly for a few seconds.

He makes up his mind to just keep walking when he hears the sniffing sounds and Barry is going through a new box of tissues like he owns stock.

"Flowers. All the flowers you can buy. My card's on the table." Barry kicks off his shoes to make himself comfortable and it's obvious that he is going to spend the night in his couch.

"You can take my bed Barry. I'll check in with Iris and tell her you're helping me on a stakeout. I will bring you some food. Just try to hang in there and when you're ready to talk you can. I'm here for you."

It's obvious that the speedster is crying now yet his voice is loud and clear, concise when he says the word 'no' and Ralph is wondering if Barry meant it for all of it, what he had just said.

 "Oh..yeah. I um. Gotcha." He walks towards him and bends down to hug him tightly.

Kissing his hair then his cheek gently as Barry cries freely now and clings to him tighter than he had expected.

Looking up at him after a few seconds Barry wipes at his eyes and leans in to kiss him.

Something full on and gentle before it shifts gradually.

Capturing his mouth desperately as he meets him with his tongue. His movements are energetic yet gentle and for a moment Ralph clearly doesn't get it.

He sees no other way out then to give in for a little bit.

Not knowing where this will leave them but it's clear to him that he will not take advantage of this situation or Barry's current distraught state.

When they break it off he was mesmerized by his beautiful green eyes but he shoves the thought away. 

"Barry, I gotta go. I will see you in a bit okay. Brb dude." He really doesn't know what to say now so he decides to just leave it alone.

He backs up a little before running his fingers through Barry's hair as he grabs a tissue to wipe his friend's face before leaving for his own sake and the pending errand.

* * *

Walking past a flower shops then two he buys a few bouquets. One he arranges himself and the others he trusts the florists with the arrangements.

He had pocketed Barry's card for safe keeping and bought the flowers outta pocket.

Ralph feels bad for kissing her father because he is Iris's friend and here he was cheating. Despite that it had been perfect and he kinda hates himself for enjoying it as much as he had.

Was so caught up in his own troublesome thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him before he almost crashed into them.

Ralph's blood ran cold at the sight of him as he lifts a finger to point at him accusingly. 

Angry and hurt as he takes a step closer.

Beyond that ready to get some form of revenge because Nora is dead and here stands the man who caused it. 

For a moment he contemplates reaching out to Barry but he doesn't know what to think when he contemplates the idea of flailing to capture the evil speedster.

How much more damage it could cause. He shudders hating the idea of it.

He moves then to setting the bouquets aside from their path for safe keeping.

"You!"

"Hello Mr. Dibny." Eobard smiles something cocky as he walks closer.

He is wearing civilian clothes and Ralph is kinda relieved because it makes two of them.

"I should kill you." He allows himself to feel angry and hurt.

Most of it is over Nora dying then then Barry and Iris being sad but a decent portion of it is anger at himself for what he did. 

"You definitely wouldn't be the first or last to try. I appreciate the offer."

Reverse Flash is in front of him with a show of red lightning.

Ralph is a little scared. Not of dying. Had Thawne wanted to do it, well he had a funny way of showing it because he just abandoned the perfect opportunity mere seconds ago.

When Ralph still had not noticed him. Even now if he really puts in the effort.

But he is just stand there looking up at him like he desires something than a fight or blood.

Eobard is kissing him as his hands roam down Ralph's body freely and the next thing he knows the man is on his knees before him.

Not wasting time as he moves to unzip his pants and Ralph has enough sense to say 'not here' only to have Eobard flashes them towards an alleyway.

He looks like Sherloque Wells and it is so weird but that doesn't stop him from getting so inappropriately hard right now.

"Why are you doing this? Ah shit." Ralph's words are broken and he is helpless as Eobard Thawne fondles his balls then moves to deepthroat him.

These words and thoughts are not in a million years what he had ever expected but Eobard knows how to use his tongue and fingers.

He is soaked in per-cum and saliva as it drips from his cock head attaching them with strings from his lips.

Thawne has two fingers inside of him, scissoring him open only to add a third and twisting just right to fuck him properly.

Have Ralph melt against him and the alley wall as Eobard hits his prostate mercilessly, taking him back into his mouth deeper and quicker.

He cums hard and cannot find it in himself just yet to hate himself or what has happened.

Not answering him either as he just goes off into the night and leaving him there wondering if this is a dream like nightmare or if Eobard is a succubus.


	3. Tonight (Eobard/Iris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will be set sometime later because otherwise yikes.

* * *

"Why are you here, Thawne? Are you going to kill me.. Haven't you taken enough already."

Iris downs her drink. Feeling the bitter taste of the coffee stick around before she covers it up with sweet bread.

"Well now I don't know what to think but I won't kill you. Ever."

He flashes up behind her. Holding the cup away from her lips.

Eobard Thawne expected anything other than for her to tilt her head back.

Face him and hand him a gift.

A kiss..

Pushing her tongue in his mouth when he gave her access to it.

Moving off the chair and tipping it over she removes her blouse.

Her intentions clear enough made even more so when she removes her panties. Kicking them to the side slightly.

He is on his knees in an instant. Sitting her up on the kitchen table. Locking eyes with her after quickly glancing at a picture of Barry.

Oh Allen would murder him on the spot. 

"Get on with it then. Make me feel like there is something to make this all worth..it." 

Reverse Flash doesn't dare meet her eyes now. She makes him weak. Feel things in a way no one ever will.

He takes his time to work her open. Exploring and teasing. Massaging her with his fingers as his tongue does the rest.

Hearing her breathing stutter and watches her hold back her moans up until she catches his eyes.

Anger like a melting hot rage hit her like someone cutting her off in traffic only to brake check the next moment.

She shoves his face into her roughly. Crying out when he gets the hint.

Tongue vibrating enough to drive her wild then quicker to make her cum. Hard.

Afterwards he gives her some time. Neither say anything. She just pulls him up by his shirt's collar and shoves him against the table.

Having thrown dishes and food, vase full of lovely golden flowers onto the floor without a car.

"Your pants. Take them off. I want you to look at me. Remember it. All. This moment. Barry and I. We will hunt you down. Despite the next crisis. I will hurt you."

As she spoke she moved on-top of him. Straddling his hips then sinking into him without much more preparation.

He tenses up. Wanting to give her time to adjust. She doesn't take it. Rolling her hips. Her body asking his to move or fuck off.

So he does. Thrusting into her roughly yet with care as he notices the few stray tears leaving her.

Then she's leaning over him. Her face so close to his. He gives in, kissing her as he moves faster still. Sparks of lightning engulfing them as he grabs at her hair.

She stills completely for a while. Not even bothering to breathe and he wonders if he took things too far.

If he broke her. He is ready to turn back time for her. Beg her for forgiveness.

"I don't think I'll ever loathe anyone the way I do you." Iris smiles down at him as he leans up to hug her.

Holding her tightly against his chest as she started moving again.

Fucking him with earnest. Moaning lowly against his ear when he thrusts in just the right angle.

He kisses her neck. Cupping and licking her breasts. Fucking them with his mouth.

It all, the sensations. It builds up. Has then a mess.

Coming in tune with him and she gasps. Thinking that she has never done that with Barry or Eddie. Anyone.

Fuck, it felt so damn good. Intimate.

She doesn't hate herself. Not really or now anyway.

Biting into his shoulder so that she doesn't make the grave mistake of calling out his name.

Moving off of him far too quickly she feels herself loosing her balance.

Wanting to laugh, thinking it's what she deserves for commiting such heinous and act. In her own home nonetheless.

Eobard catches her. Holding her in place with his strong arms. She feels her breath catch in her throat.

"Get out." 

Iris doesn't have to repeat herself for him to get the message.

He's gone, out of her life in a flash. She can still feel his pulse under her.

The pressure. His eyes. His cum inside of her. She wants to get off again just thinking about it.


End file.
